ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron-Blooded RWBY
Iron-Blooded RWBY is an action-packed, fantasy, science fiction and romance crossover of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans and RWBY. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Mikazuki Augus (Kyle McCarley, Karen Strassman young) - The main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, he is an orphaned child soldier who is the ace pilot of Tekkadan and leader of its Commando Unit. **Barbatos (Patrick Seitz) - One of the 72 Gundam Frame Mobile Suits built during the Calamity War, currently piloted by Mikazuki. *Ruby Rose (Lindsay Jones) - The one of the four protagonists and central protagonist of RWBY. *Orga Itsuka (Johnny Yong Bosch, Julie Ann Taylor young) - The leader of Tekkadan and main deuteragonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. *Atra Mixta (Cassandra Lee Morris) - The cook of Tekkadan and a childhood friend of Mikazuki. *Kudelia Aina Bernstein (Cherami Leigh) *Akihiro Altland (Doug Erholtz) - Leader of Tekkadan's "Muscle Unit" and "Human Debris" group. **Gusion (Christopher Sabat) - One of the 72 Gundam Frame Mobile Suits built during the Calamity War, currently piloted by Akihiro. *Masahiro Altland (Chris Hackney) - Akihiro's younger brother and a former member of the Brewers. *Weiss Schnee (Kara Eberle) *Blake Belladonna (Arryn Zech) *Yang Xiao Long (Barbara Dunkelman) - Ruby's older half-sister by 2 years and a member of Team RWBY. Allies *Tekkadan **Biscuit Griffon (Erik Scott Kimerer) ***Cookie Griffon (Kira Buckland) ***Cracker Griffon (Erica Mendez) **Eugene Sevenstark (Bryce Papenbrook) **Norba Shino (Lucien Dodge) ***Flauros (Mick Wingert) **Fumitan Admoss (Julie Ann Taylor) **Takaki Uno (Zach Aguilar) ***Fuka Uno (Christine Marie Cabanos) **Yamagi Gilmerton (Griffin Burns) **Ride Mass (Amanda Miller) **Dante Morgo (Sean Chiplock) **Chad Chadan (Keith Silverstein) **Aston Altland (Jason Charles Miller) **Derma Altland (Mark Allen Jr.) **Pedro (Khoi Dao) **Elgar (Erica Mendez) **Embi (Ryan Bartley) **Hirume (Kira Buckland) **Trow (Marianne Miller) **Hush Middy (Tom Bauer) **Zack Lowe (Jon Allen) **Dane Uhai (Edward Bosco) **Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa (Taylor Henry) **Merrebit Stapelton (Dorothy Fahn) **Dexter Culastor (Chris Cason) *Turbines **Naze Turbine (David Vincent) **Amida Arca (Wendee Lee) **Lafter Frankland (Cristina Vee) **Azee Gurumin (Erica Lindbeck) **Eco Turbine (Kira Buckland) *McGillis Fareed (Steve Cannon, Dorothy Fahn young) **Bael (Travis Willingham) *Gaelio Bauduin (Robbie Daymond, Cristina Vee young) **Kimaris (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Isurugi Camice (Ben Pronsky) *Almiria Bauduin (Christine Marie Cabanos) *Ozpin's Group **Ozpin (Shannon McCormick) **Glynda Goodwitch (Kathleen Zuelch) **James Ironwood (Jason Rose) **Qrow Branwen (Jason Liebrecht) **Amber (Laura Bailey) *Beacon Academy **Professor Peter Port (Ryan Haywood) **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck (Joel Heyman) **Team JNPR ***Jaune Arc (Miles Luna) ***Nora Valkyrie (Samantha Ireland) ***Phyrra Nikos (Jen Brown) ***Lie Ren (Neath Oum) **Team CFVY ***Coco Adel (Ashley Burns) ***Fox Alistair (N/A) ***Velvet Scarlatina (Caiti Ward) ***Yatsuhashi Daichi (Joe MacDonald) **Team CRDL ***Cardin Winchester (Adam Ellis) ***Russel Thrush (Shane Newville) ***Dove Bronzewing (N/A) ***Sky Lark (N/A) **Team NEGL ***Natasha Rivers (Caitlin Glass) ***Elizabeth Winfield (Peyton List) ***Gideon Alexander (Ricco Fajardo) ***Liam Pendragon (Dylan O'Brien) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Burnie Burns) **Zwei (N/A) *Atlas Academy/Atlas **Winter Schnee (Elizabeth Maxwell) **Penny Polendina (Taylor Pelto) ***Dr. Pietro Polendina (Dave Fennoy) **Willow Schnee (Caitlin Glass) *Haven Academy/Mistral **Leonardo Lionheart (Daman Mills) **Team SSSN ***Sun Wukong (Michael Jones) ***Scarlet David (Gavin Free) ***Sage Ayana (Josh Ornelas) ***Neptune Vasilias (Kerry Shawcross) *Menagerie Nation **Ghira Belladonna (Kent Williams) **Kali Belladonna (Tara Platt) *Grace (Jen Brown) Neutral *Branwen Tribe **Raven Branwen (Anna Hullum) **Vernal (Amber Lee Connors) *White Fang **Sienna Khan (Monica Rial) **Ilia Amitola (Cherami Leigh) *Gjallahorn **Rustal Elion (Ray Chase) ***Belial (Brook Chalmers) **Julieta Juris (Abby Trott) **Yamazin Talker (Karen Strassman) **Shun Kujan (Alejandro Saab) **Yukio Tatagami (Jonah Scott) Antagonists *Salem's Inner Circle **Salem (Jen Taylor) - The main antagonist of both RWBY and the crossover series. **Cinder Fall (Jessica Nigri) ***Emerald Sustrai (Katie Newville) ***Mercury Black (Yuri Lowenthal) ***Roman Torchwick (Gray G. Haddock) ***Neo Politan (Casey Lee Williams effects and grunts) **Dr. Arthur Watts (Christopher Sabat) **Tyrian Callows (Josh Grelle) **Hazel Rainart (William Orendorff) *Eight Princes of Hell **Lucifer (Troy Baker) - The leader of the Eight Princes of Hell, serving as the crossover series' secondary antagonist. **Mammon (Nolan North) **Leviathan (Matt Hullum) **Alistar (Jeff Schine) **Belphgor (Todd Haberkorn) **Satan (Travis Willingham) **Asmodeus (Armen Taylor) **Beelzebub (Matt Mercer) *Adam Taurus (Garrett Hunter) *Jacques Schnee (Jason Douglas) **Whitley Schnee (Howard Wang) *Shay D. Mann (Clifford Chapin) *Nobliss Gordon (Ian Alden) Minor/Flashback/Mentioned Characters *Agnika Kaieru *Carta Issue (Carrie Keranen) *Cucubita Hougue *Ein Dalton (Max Mittelman) *Gallus Bauduin *God of Darkness *God of Light *Iok Kujan *Iznario Fareed *Jasley Donomikols *Kudal Cadel *Lasker Alesi (Keith Silverstein) *McMurdo Barriston (George C. Cole) *Nicholas Schnee *Sakura Pretzel *Savarin Canule *Shopkeep *Summer Rose *Todo Mirconen *Togonosuke Makanai (Sam Mann) Locations Remnant *Anima **Mistral *Menagerie *Solitas **Atlas *Saunus **Vacuo **Vale ***Emerald Forest ***Forever Fall ***Mountain Glenn ***Patch ***Vale (city) ****Beacon Academy Mars *Chryse Autonomous Region Earth *Arbrau - One of the four major economic blocs after the Calamity War, consisting of of present-day Russia, Canada, and Alaska, straddling the Arctic Circle. *African Union *Oceanian Federation *Strategic Alliance Union (SAU) Episodes Category:Gundam series Category:RWBY Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:FUNimation Category:Funimation